PalpatinedasOpfer Drabblesammlung
by Sindarina
Summary: Hier wird aufgezeigt, was an Palpatines genialem Plan alles hätte schiefgehen können
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Star Wars und schreibe nur um der Freude willen.

Missglückte Verführung

„Sieh hinaus, Anakin. Alles, was dort, ist kann dir gehören"

Anakins Blick verweilte auf Republica 500, Wohnsitz so vieler Senatoren. Palpatine

verstand.

„Gut. Ab sofort steht eines der Appartments leer. Oder auch alle, ganz wie du willst"

„Also gehört das Gebäude mir, und ich kann damit anstellen, was mir einfällt?"

„Ja, mein Junge, so ist es" Palpatine jubelte innerlich. „Ich gebe dir alles, was du willst"

Doch nur Tage später schwand sein Triumphgefühl, denn inzwischen bevölkerten ehemalige Obdachlose den luxuriösen Wohnkomplex. Geschöpfe der unteren Ebenen Coruscants, Gesindel...

„Ich bin ein Jedi", grinste Anakin. „Wir denken nur an andere!"


	2. Chapter 2

Der Brief

Alles lief wie geplant. Der Junge hatte Dooku getötet, sich über die künstlichen Beschränkungen der Jedi hinweggesetzt. Er war bereit, sein Schüler zu werden. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Traum, der ihn endgültig an ihn kettete.

Dann, am Abend nach seiner Rettung von Grievous´ Flaggschiff, erhielt Palpatine einen Brief.

_Sir, ich möchte mich von Euch verabschieden. Etwas Großartiges ist geschehen: Padmé ist schwanger! Wir setzen uns in den Outer Rim ab, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Wahrscheinlich sehen wir uns nie wieder, aber Ihr werdet immer mein Freund bleiben._

_Anakin_

Palpatine schlug den Kopf auf den Tisch.


	3. Chapter 3

Überanstrengung

Palpatine war zufrieden. Alles lief wie geplant. Der Junge, sein Werkzeug, entwickelte sich richtig. Bald würden sich die Jahre des Wirkens im Verborgenen auszahlen! Anakins innere Zerrissenheit ließ ihn die bevorstehende Rache beinahe schmecken. Er konnte nur siegen, denn er hatte den Jungen so geformt, dass diesem nur ein Weg offenstand: Das Klammern daran, was ihm teuer war. Aus Furcht vor dem Traum schlief er nicht, gefangen zwischen nutzlosen Jediweisheiten und nicht wissend, dass nahebei andere Lehren existierten... Das Warten würde bald enden.

Obi-Wan kam in sein Büro.

„Ich dachte, Ihr solltet es wissen: Anakin ist ins Koma gefallen."


	4. Chapter 4

Kulturbanause

Palpatine hatte sich für die Nacht in der Oper viel vorgenommen: Er würde Anakin weiter vom Orden entfremden und eine Alternative eröffnen. Der Junge schien gedanklich abwesend, gab knappe Antworten. Der Traum musste ihn beschäftigen, wie gewünscht. Aber wenn er von seinem Meister erzählte, würde er ganz Ohr sein.

„Kennst du die ,Tragödie -"

Palpatine verstummte. Jetzt war es offensichtlich: Sein künftiger Schüler blickte weg, runzelte genervt die Stirn.

„Kanzler, bitte. Wir haben hervorragende Plätze und ich möchte mir das Ballett ansehen. Für Jedi haben solche Veranstaltungen Seltenheitswert. Verschieben wir dieses Gespräch. Seid einfach still."

Palpatine verschlug es die Sprache.


	5. Chapter 5

Offenheit

Mace Windu konnte es kaum fassen. Eine seiner größten Sorgen – nein, eine der größten Sorgen der ganzen Republik – war eben zunichte geworden. Graf Dooku war tot. Den Separatisten fehlte ihr Oberhaupt! Und es war kein Jedimeister, der dieses Wunder vollbracht hatte.

„Anakin, wie ist dir das nur gelungen?"

Der junge Jedi sammelte sich kurz, dann blickte er ihn offen an.

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, Meister. Ich entwaffnete den Grafen. Damit war der Kampf für mich vorbei. Aber _er _befahl mir, ihn zu töten."

Anakin deutete auf den Kanzler. Sofort wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller ihm zu. Palpatine schluckte.


	6. Chapter 6

Ablehnung

Palpatine sah die Zeit gekommen, seinen genialen Plan nun weiter in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Anakin, hiermit ernenne ich dich zu meinem persönlichen Vertreter im Rat der Jedi", verkündete er genüsslich.

„Ich lehne ab."

Er fühlte sich, wie von einem Bantha umgerannt.

„Wie das?", brachte er hervor.

„Nichts gegen Euch, Kanzler, aber ich habe mich selbst zum Ritter hochgearbeitet. Demnach werde ich auch ohne Hilfe von außen Meister. Außerdem fühle ich, dass Ihr für diesen Gefallen eine Gegenleistung erwartet, und das gefällt mir nicht. Ich bin machtsensitiv. Ich irre mich nicht."

Vor Palpatines Augen begann sein Plan, in sich zusammenzufallen.


	7. Chapter 7

Beschützerwechsel

Palpatine kannte Anakin genau. Persönliche Bindungen gingen ihm über alles. So, wie der Kanzler es eingefädelt hatte, würde er jetzt einige Zeit allein mit Padmé verbringen. Er würde ihr näherkommen, seinem Engel. Sie würde sein Schicksal besiegeln... Da lief Palpatine eben diese über den Weg, Kit Fisto und dessen Padawan hinterdrein. Wie konnte... ?

„Senatorin", rief er. „Solltet Ihr nicht mit Anakin reisen?"

„Das wollte ich", meinte sie bedauernd. „Aber Captain Typho bekam gestern ein Streitgespräch zwischen ihm und Obi-Wan mit. Danach war er dagegen, mich unter seinen Schutz zu geben."

Palpatine seufzte innerlich. _Wie soll ich sie nur verkuppeln?_


	8. Chapter 8

Druckgefühl

Palpatine wusste, dass Anakin für seine Freunde alles tun würde. Er musste seine Lage nur in die richtigen Worte fassen, dann hätte er seine Loyalität.

„Der Krieg setzt mir furchtbar zu, mein Junge. Die Separatisten, unsere verbiesterten Gegner, wollen nicht kapitulieren. Und die Jedi verschwören sich anscheinend gegen mich..."

Anakin blickte ihn überrascht und... besorgt an.

„Ihr scheint so langsam zu alt für Euer verantwortungsvolles Amt zu werden, Sir. Warum lassen wir nicht einen neuen Obersten Kanzler wählen, und Ihr macht Euch einen ruhigen Lebensabend? Ich glaube fast, Ihr werdet senil."

_So sollte das ganz und gar nicht laufen!_


	9. Chapter 9

Farmerglück

Palpatine konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen, ob sein Plan aufgegangen war. Hatte er Anakin mit Padmé verkuppelt? Dann, eines schönen Tages, erhielt er einen Brief.

_Sir,_

_Ich habe beschlossen, auf Tatooine zu bleiben. Meine Mutter hat hier inzwischen geheiratet, ist aber gerade verstorben. Meine neue Familie braucht meine Unterstützung. Außerdem habe ich die Freuden des Feuchtfarmens entdeckt. Das Klima hier ist sehr heiß, so wie ich es mag. Padmé wird in den Senat zurückkehren, denn ihr gefällt es hier nicht. Vielleicht wollt Ihr mich ja einmal besuchen kommen? Das würde mich freuen._

_Anakin_

Palpatine kippte aus seinem Sessel.


	10. Chapter 10

Niederlage

Das Bild, wie Anakin Tyranus geköpft hatte, befriedigte Palpatine. So sehr, dass es ihn in seine Träume begleitete. _Ein großes, bedrohlich wirkendes Steingebäude ragte vor ihm auf. Eine Arena? Tatsächlich – plötzlich stand er auf dem kreisrunden Platz, umringt von Tausenden sensationslüsterner Zuschauer. Ein schwarz maskierter Hüne griff an. Obwohl er keine Laserklinge hatte, war Palpatine ihm unterlegen. Er erhielt einen Schlag und sank nieder. Begeistertes Brüllen. Palpatine sah seinen Bezwinger an. Die Maske fiel. Anakin! Er holte mit dem Schwert aus und... _Palpatine erwachte schreiend. Wenn er sich vor seinem künftigen Schüler fürchtete, gab er seinen Plan besser auf!


	11. Chapter 11

Blutsprache

„Schaut mal, Kanzler! Jetzt habe ich einen tragbaren Blutscanner wie Meister Qui-Gon damals. Ich kann die Machtsensitivität jedes Lebewesens untersuchen."

Palpatine nahm das kleine Gerät von Anakin und betrachtete es interessiert. _Nützlich für mein Imperium... _Plötzlich fiel ein Tropfen Blut aus dem Schnitt, den er sich an einem Blatt Papier zugefügt hatte, genau auf die vorgesehene Stelle. Anakin merkte das. Ungeduldig entriss er ihm den Blutscanner und schickte seine Probe zur Analyse. Dann wartete er gespannt aufs Ergebnis. Auch Palpatine war gespannt. Allerdings darauf, wie vor allem der Rat auf die nicht eben geringe Zahl von Midi-Chlorianern reagieren würde.


	12. Chapter 12

Feinde

Palpatines Plan lief wie geschmiert. Sein inszenierter Krieg war im Gange, bald würde er sich die direkte Befehlsgewalt über den Jediorden erteilen und anschließend Anakin als seinen Repräsentanten in den Rat setzen. Dann- trat eben dieser mit Leichenbittermiene in den Raum.

„Es tut mir so leid, Kanzler. Meister Yoda und Meister Windu haben beschlossen, dass sich der Jediorden morgen den Separatisten anschließt. Ihr Anführer Count Dooku war immerhin ein Jedi, deshalb schenken sie ihm mehr Vertrauen als Euch. Ich bin wirklich nicht einverstanden, kann aber gar nichts dagegen tun. Von morgen an stehen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten."

_Oh nein!_


	13. Chapter 13

Wortsieg

Palpatine triumphierte, als Anakin erschien. Er hatte es gewusst! Der Junge würde die letzte Chance für Padmé nicht verspielen. Windu hatte verloren!

„Er ist der Verräter!", rief er. Der Jedi konterte.

„Nein, er!"

Palpatine konnte nicht mehr. Anakin rang mit sich. Dann murmelte er etwas, deutete abwechselnd auf beide.

„Eene, meene, Miste..."

Schließlich fragte er unvermittelt: „Wie alt seid Ihr, Kanzler?"

Das überrumpelte die Kontrahenten, sodass sie alles deaktivierten und ihn anstarrten. Nach endlich erhaltener Antwort ging das Gemurmel lange weiter, bis-

„Ihr seid der Verräter, Kanzler."

Ein blaues Lichtschwert flammte auf.

Ein simpler Auszählreim hatte den Sith überführt!


	14. Chapter 14

Streit

Sidious war überglücklich. Die Jedi hatten ihm Anlass gegeben, die Order 66 auszurufen. Und Anakin gehörte ihm. Nun würde er ihn in den Tempel schicken, damit der verhasste Jediorden sein blaues Wunder erlebte.

„Tut was getan werden muss, Lord Vader. Tötet sie alle. Macht Euch auf den Weg."

„Nein."

„Wie?"

„Ihr habt versprochen, Meister, dass Ihr mir zeigt, wie ich meine Frau retten kann – durch unsere Zusammenarbeit. Beginnen wir also. Sofort."

„Das kommt später. Geht, auf der Stelle!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch! Do-o-o-o-ch..."

Ein „kleiner" Wutanfall seines neuen Schülers warf Sidious in hohem Bogen aus dem Fenster, Mace hinterher.


	15. Chapter 15

Kindersorgen

Nach seiner „Rettung" von Grievous´ Flaggschiff schwelgte Palpatine in Tagträumen an seinen Plan. Dann kam der Brief.

_Sir,_

_Ich habe mich aus gutem Grund seit gestern nicht blicken lassen: Ich bin Vater! Alle wissen es. Leider hat Padmé die Zwillinge zu früh bekommen. Wir Eltern wohnen praktisch im Krankenhaus, um immer bei unseren Spätzchen zu sein. Sobald sie kräftiger sind, ziehen wir nach Naboo. Dann lasse ich Jediorden und Politik sausen, aber Ihr bleibt natürlich mein Freund. Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Wollt Ihr vielleicht Pate werden? Obi-Wan ist schon dabei._

_Anakin_

Palpatine kreischte, bis er keine Stimme mehr hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

Lustgreis

Palpatine genoss die Treffen mit Anakin. Er nährte seinen Stolz und seine Unzufriedenheit, formte ihn zum Werkzeug. Der Junge entwickelte sich prächtig. Palpatine konnte sich kaum an ihm sattsehen. Bis statt seiner eines Abends Obi-Wan vor ihm stand.

„Anakin wird nicht mehr kommen, Kanzler. Er hat sich hier in letzter Zeit unwohl gefühlt, weil Ihr ihn oft begierig angestarrt habt. Ich habe daraus meine Schlüsse gezogen. Ich rate Euch dringend davon ab, Euch an meinem Padawan zu vergehen. Wenn Ihr Anakin sprechen wollt, könnt Ihr das gerne in unserem Quartier im Tempel tun – in meiner Anwesenheit."

_Aus der Traum! _


	17. Chapter 17

Schülerwechsel

Sidious bedauerte Darth Mauls Tod. Aber nicht übermäßig. Er hatte einen neuen Schüler gefunden. Er würde einen Jedi-Meister zu sich holen. Dooku. Sidious hatte seine Unzufriedenheit bemerkt.

„Meister Dooku, wie ich hörte, seid auch Ihr die Korruption in der Republik leidgeworden."

„Ja, Kanzler. Aber nennt mich nicht so. Eben habe ich den Orden verlassen."

_Gut, sehr gut._

„Wollt Ihr mein Schüler werden? Wir ordnen die Republik neu. Zwei Sith an der Macht!"

„Wie? Ihr tragt eine Mitschuld am Tod von meinem Qui-Gon? Meinem lieben alten Padawan? Bezahlt dafür, Mordbube!"

Einen Lichtschwerthieb später war die Galaxis von den Sith befreit.


	18. Chapter 18

Besuch

„Lügen, mein Meister... Nichts als Lügen."

Palpatine schreckte aus geruhsamen Träumen über sein Imperium auf.

„Hm, wa-was is?"

Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Da schwebte die durchscheinende Gestalt seines verblichenen Schülers, Darth Maul.

„Wann habe ich Euch gegenüber Unwahrheiten geäußert?", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Ihr sagtet, dank meiner Ausbildung würde ich die Jedi besiegen. Und jetzt seht mich an! Ihr habt als mein Mentor versagt."

Palpatine weinte bittere Tränen der Unsicherheit, weil er einen neuen Schüler hatte ausbilden wollen.

„Ich bin eine Niete", schluchzte er.

Maul nickte ernst und verschwand. Palpatine aber flog nach Naboo und verdingte sich als Shaakzüchter.


	19. Chapter 19

Freundeswert

„Erhebt Euch, mein Freund", sagte Sidious gönnerhaft. Dooku stand gehorsam auf, runzelte aber die Stirn. Sein Meister merkte das.

„Was, Lord Tyranus?"

„Ich störe mich daran, dass Ihr mich als _Freund _bezeichnet, mein Meister. Wart nicht Ihr es, der mich aufforderte, meinen Freund Sifo-Dyas umzubringen?"

„Stochert nicht in Vergangenem. Was bewegt Euch dazu?"

„Mir ist sein Geist erschienen und hat mir ins Gewissen geredet. Ein Gentleman tötet seine Freunde nicht. Und... da ist er wieder!"

Der Geist des Jedi-Meisters sprach zu den Sith.

„Ich werde den Rat warnen. Ihr werdet verlieren."

Dann verschwand er. Niemand konnte einen Toten aufhalten.


	20. Chapter 20

Gefühlspatzer

Wieder einmal war Kriegsbesprechung. Und wie üblich waren Palpatine dabei alle zuwider: Windu (ein Jedi), Binks (ein Idiot). Nun gut, Anakin nicht. Wenngleich ein Verhängnis...

„Friedensverhandlungen mit den Separatisten sind also sinnlos, Kanzler?"

„Ja, Anakin! Die sind genauso falsch wie ihr Sith-Anführer!"

Zur Bekräftigung schlug er auf den Tisch. Er traf einen bestimmten Knopf. In der Decke öffnete sich ein Geheimfach, ein schwarzer Kapuzenumhang fiel auf ihn herab. Dem Auserwählten klappte die Kinnlade herunter, Jar Jar schlug sich die Hände vor die Stielaugen. Einzig Mace bewahrte die Fassung.

„Sieh an, da haben wir unseren Sith-Lord..."

Violette Laserklinge, dann nichts.


	21. Chapter 21

«

Schwertfanatiker

Palpatine stöhnte innerlich, während er Anakins Gejammer über sein Schwert lauschte.  
>„Es geht immer gleich kaputt! Nach Geonosis war das Ding schrottreif, und mein Meister hat mich fast umgebracht."<br>Ein kleiner Rat konnte nicht schaden.  
>„Nimm einen roten Kristall. Der macht es stabiler. Aus Neugier habe ich das nachgebaut. Sieh mal."<br>Der Kanzler holte sein Schwert hervor und aktivierte es. Da kamen Yoda und Mace herein.  
>„Einen Verdacht wegen des Sith, wir haben."<br>Mace schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Wir müssen unseren Verdacht revidieren, Meister. <em>Er<em> ist es selbst."  
>Palpatine hob sein Schwert. Und war allein, denn Anakin stand unschlüssig daneben.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Teamgeist

Senator Palpatine genoss die Zeit allein in seinem Büro. Dort konnte er die Demokratenmaske fallenlassen und Selbstgespräche über sein geplantes Sith-Imperium führen. Bis ein Gungan sein Allerheiligstes betrat.

„Tagchen, Sännator. Michse sein JarJar Binks. Boss von Gungans und Königin von Naboo wollen, dass wirse beide Sännatoren werden. Wirse kommen doch vom selben Planeten."

Palpatine schluckte krampfhaft. Mist von Demokratie...

Als er Kanzler wurde, befreite ihn das nicht von seinem Anhängsel. Der Gungan saß im selben Büro, folgte ihm überallhin. Und so wurden die Treffen mit Anakin verhindert, da dieser vor JarJar nicht offen redete. Das Imperium kam nicht zustande.


	23. Chapter 23

Hausfriedensbruch

Sidious zupfte die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs zurecht, den er hier, fernab des Senatorenviertels, ruhig tragen konnte. Hochzufrieden lauschte er Darth Tyranus, der ihn vom Kriegsbeginn unterrichtete. Alles wie geplant... Bis urplötzlich ein fremdes Schiff ins Gebäude schwebte und Mace Windu, Senatorin Amidala sowie mehrere Klonkrieger ausspuckte.

„Habt Ihr meinen Peilsender nicht bemerkt, Graf?", fragte Padmé mit einem harten Lächeln.

„Wir bedauern es, dieses Treffen zwischen Meister und Schüler unterbrechen zu müssen, die Herren Sith." Mace.

Während Darth Tyranus Blasterschüsse abwehrte, riss Mace Sidious die Kapuze herunter. Sidious brach in herzzerreißendes Weinen aus. _Es war gerade so schön gewesen! _


	24. Chapter 24

Badepech

„Schauense, Kanzeller! Michse springen!"

Palpatine blickte zum verhassten Gungan. Letzterer landete nach einem gestörten Schrei im Schwimmbecken. Eine Welle ekelhaften Chlorwassers begrub Palpatine. Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel...  
>Vor Wut kochend, tauchte der Sith seine Hände ins Wasser. Die Machtblitze ließen JarJar Sekunden später mit dem bleichen Bauch nach oben treiben. Sehr erfreulich. Nur leider war auch Anakin mit im Becken und beobachtete schockiert die blauen Energieentladungen an seiner Prothese.<br>„Wie damals bei Dooku! Kanzler, Ihr seid also auch - "  
>Yoda und Mace blickten auf.<br>Und so kam es, dass Darth Sidious gleich darauf festgenommen wurde. In Badehosen.


	25. Chapter 25

Suffkopp

Die Neuernennung des Obersten Kanzlers schrie nach einem Fest. Palpatine schlenderte über sein Festbankett, beglückwünschte sich im Stillen zu diesem Schritt zur Weltherrschaft und gönnte sich bisweilen ein leckeres Häppchen. Besonders sprach er aber diversen Alkoholika zu. Das hatte er sich einfach verdient … Als er zu einem neuen Glas greifen wollte, merkte er, dass er taumelte.

_Kein Problem, die Macht ist mein, in doppelter Hinsicht! _

Eine kleine Handbewegung später schwebte das Getränk zu ihm. Leider direkt unter Meister Yodas Augen.

„Ein Machtnutzer Ihr seid? Am Ende den Sith von Naboo ausgebildet Ihr habt?"

Palpatine grinste weinselig. Ein Fehler.


	26. Chapter 26

Blickfang

Nach Arbeitsende schnappte Palpatine gerne auf dem Balkon etwas frische Luft. Einmal wurde er übermütig. Warum nicht etwas Freiheit genießen? In den vorbeischießenden Gleitern und Shuttles würde man ihn ohnehin nicht erkennen! Er trainierte mit seiner roten Klinge, endlich wieder in voller Sith-Garderobe, bis – Ein Killerdroide kam herangesaust. Er verharrte kurz in der Schwebe, denn jemand klammerte sich an ihn und riss an seinen Drähten. Kenobi! Jedi waren doch krank, aber noch schlimmer: Er hatte ihn gesehen! Palpatine sah das Erkennen in den Jedi-Augen aufblitzen, und fort waren sie. In stummer Verzweiflung raufte der Kanzler sich die verbliebenen Haare. _Miiiiist! _


	27. Chapter 27

Rutschpartie

Palpatine beglückwünschte sich innerlich. Eine geniale Idee, gerade Anakin und Kenobi als Padmés Beschützer vorzuschlagen. Bald würde der Junge mit ihr fortreisen, und dann würden sie todsicher zusammenkommen, ganz nach seinem Masterplan. Da hüpfte plötzlich Anakin auf Krücken herein, ein Bein im Gips.

„Entschuldigt vielmals, Sir. Bei der Verfolgung der Attentäterin letzte Nacht bin ich auf einer Bananenschale ausgerutscht. So kann ich Pad- die Senatorin nicht beschützen. Obi-Wan übernimmt."

Schicksal. Der Sith zwang sich zu einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. Doch als sein Nun-vielleicht-nicht-mehr-Schüler-in-spe fort war, schlug er vor Wut so fest auf den Tisch, dass man ihm das Handgelenk eingipsen musste.


	28. Chapter 28

Logiklücke

Darth Sidious bebte förmlich vor hämischer Freude. Die Herrschaft über die Galaxis war praktisch sein. Und sein frischgebackener Schüler würde gleich all die verhassten Jedi im Tempel totmachen. Perfekt. Jedoch –

„Ich soll also _töten, _um stark genug zu sein, Padmés Leben zu _retten_? Bei dieser Unlogik lachen ja die Hühner, mein Meister."

Sidious´ Redegewandtheit ließ ihn im Stich. Verräterin.

„Es ist nötig, weil … weil Baum! Tut es, Lord Vader. Punkt."

„Ihr … habt Euch das alles nur aus den Fingern gesaugt, damit ich Euer Schüler werde. Vom Leben-Retten versteht Ihr nix!"

„Ähm … stimmt."

„Mistkerl."

Und schon war Sidious einen Kopf kürzer.


	29. Chapter 29

Bruchlandung

Palpatine litt Höllenqualen. Mit schweißbedeckter Stirn klammerte er sich an seinen Sitz, starrte nach vorne, wo Coruscants Oberfläche näherkam. Zu schnell. Kein Wunder, flogen sie doch nur einen kläglichen Schiffsrest. Palpatine vertraute dem jungen Skywalker, doch selbst dieser konnte ein hartes Aufkommen nicht verhindern. Der Sith war froh, nicht zu brechen.

„Eine Bilderbuchlandung!"

Kenobi. Wieder ein saudämlicher Spruch. Genug! Er griff in die Macht, streckte die Hand aus, um den verhassten Mund zu stopfen. Der Jedi japste vernehmlich. Sehr gut. Anakin erstarrte.

„Äh, Sir … Was-?"

„Mir ist nur die Hand ausgerutscht, mein Junge."

Schon hatte er sich verraten.

_Geheimidentität ade … _


	30. Chapter 30

Steifgesessen

Darth Sidious drehte im Generalsquartier vor Langeweile Däumchen. Nicht auszuhalten! Immerhin lief alles plangemäß. Kenobi und Skywalker würden gleich eintrudeln. Tyranus würde einschreiten und exekutiert werden. Nur … Er wollte endlich Imperator werden. Ganz steifgesessen war er. Dann waren sie da.

„Vorsicht, er ist ein Sith-Lord!"

„Sith-Lords sind unsere Spezialität."

Kenobi. Wie dumm konnte ein einzelner Jedi sein?

„Seit wann, mein Bester? Seit mein Schüler Euren Meister kaltmachte, während Ihr danebenstandet? Oder seit Tyranus hier Eurem Freund den Arm abschlug?"

Zu spät erkannte er die Hörbarkeit seines kleinen Ausbruchs. Da saß er nun in Handfesseln zwei Jedi gegenüber.

_ .Schlecht._


	31. Chapter 31

Erkenntnis

Palpatine malte sich sein Imperium in den schillerndsten Farben aus. Mithilfe seines neuen Schülers … Da kam der Brief.

_Sir, _

_Ich entschuldige mich für das jahrelange Jammern. Ohne ihr Wissen habe ich den Rat und Obi-Wan schlechtgemacht. Wie sollten sie meine Unzufriedenheit verstehen, wenn ich es ihnen nie sagte? Das habe ich nachgeholt, und sie sind auf mich eingegangen! Mein Platz ist tatsächlich im Orden. Seid unbesorgt, wenn ich länger ausbleibe. Dann meditiere ich mit Meister Windu oder unterrichte Jünglinge (Wissens-Weitergabe ist Jedi-Pflicht). _

_Euer geduldiges Zuhören werde ich Euch nie vergessen. _

_Anakin_

Palpatine war baff.

_Der Junge ist erwachsen geworden. Unmöglich! _


	32. Chapter 32

Umzug

Sidious hatte einen neuen Schüler auserwählt, als Maul-Ersatz. Sicher, er war noch zu jung für dieses Erbe, und schon von den verhassten Jedi beeinflusst. Aber er verfügte über Potential sowie den richtigen Charakter, gehörte nur geschliffen. Und er mochte ihn, das hatte Sidious geschafft. Wenn sie sich gelegentlich träfen, dann … Da kam Yoda hereingewatschelt.

„Ich es Euch persönlich sagen wollte, Kanzler. Das Leben hier den Jedi schadet. Zu viele Versuchungen, Ablenkungen und Gefahren es birgt. Auf einen abgelegenen Planeten wir gehören, wo frei die Macht fließt. In den Outer Rim wir ziehen."

Sidious spuckte aus. Nun würde er Anakin verlieren.


	33. Chapter 33

Heilungsaktion

Sidious war entsetzt, als er auf Mustafar seinen Schüler fand. Er hatte eine Gefahr für ihn gespürt, aber dann so etwas … Verstümmelt, halb verbrannt, fast bewusstlos. Der Sith ließ die Klone eine Medikapsel heranschaffen, Lord Vader stabilisieren. Dann kam ihm eine gute Idee. Was war das gängigste Heilmittel bei Brandwunden? Etwas, das man immer parat hatte. So stellte er sich über seinen Schüler und leerte seine Blase, dessen kraftlose Proteste missachtend. Also schluckte Vader den Groll über diese Behandlung hinunter. Bis er operativ ganz wiederhergestellt war. Dann ertränkte er Sidious in den diversen Körperflüssigkeiten, die die Medi-Droiden ihm entnommen hatten.


	34. Chapter 34

Wettbetrug

Palpatine freute sich auf das Ende des Versteckspiels. Er würde sich zu seiner Sith-Identität bekennen, herrschen. Er vermutete, dass die Midichlorianer-Basteleien seines Meisters Folgen haben würden. Eines Tages würde er das Ergebnis derselben finden und zu seinem Schüler machen … Zur selben Zeit verließ Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon mit dem kleinen Anakin Mos Espa. Kurz hinter der Stadtgrenze brach eine Explosion los. Als Qui-Gon die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass sein Begleiter in die Luft geflogen war. Er hastete zurück in Wattos Laden.

„Tut mir leid", griente der Schrotthändler. „Hab vergessen, den Transmitter zu deaktivieren. War aber auch keine faire Wette ..."


	35. Chapter 35

Anruf

Alles lief nach Plan. Kenobi war mindestens K.O. geschlagen. Der entwaffnete Tyranus kniete schon vor Skywalker, zwei Klingen an der Kehle. Ausgezeichnet.

„Töte ihn, mein Junge."

Tyranus war sprachlos vor Schreck. Ein nichtswürdiger Sith, wenn er dies nicht erahnt hatte. Zögern.

„Ich … sollte nicht-"

Da piepte sein Komlink, und Anakin ging ran. Sidious hätte sich in den Hintern beißen mögen. Es war Windu, so laut, dass alle mithörten.

_Seid ihr mit Dooku? Hör zu, nimm ihn nur gefangen! Dann haben wir bei den Verhandlungen einen Vorteil. _

Anakin bejahte sofort, ganz erleichtert. Zurück auf dem Planeten, verriet Dooku Sidious dem Jedi-Rat.


	36. Chapter 36

Innehalten

Für Palpatine waren die Treffen mit Skywalker hauptsächlich Arbeit. Er wollte dessen Ängste, Aggressionen und Komplexe schüren, ihn von den Jedi entfremden. Er sollte sein Schüler werden.

„So nachdenklich, mein Junge? Was bedrückt dich? Wieder der Rat?"

Anakin kam in den Lotussitz.

„Sir, warum immer so negativ? Damit zieht Ihr uns nur runter. Das Leben ist dafür zu schade. Stattdessen sollte man in sich gehen. Obi-Wan hat mich viel gelehrt. Zen, Kanzler. Einfach entspannen."

Er begann zu meditieren. Palpatine verstand nichts mehr.

„Aber-"

„Ruhe bitte. Ich könnte Euch eine Jedi-CD mit passender Musik bringen."

_Aus dem wird nie ein Sith! _


	37. Chapter 37

Durchgedreht

Palpatine beschloss, seinen Schüler-in-spe schnell rumzubekommen.

„Alle Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen, mein Junge! Und damit auch gegen dich, meinen einzigen Freund. Amidala, die Jedi … allgemein alle! Sie planen eine Diktatur. Dabei will ich dir doch nur mit meinen dunklen Kräften helfen. Was willst du? Von einem Glas Wasser über ein Hochhaus bis hin zum Corellia-System, du bekommst es!"

„Okaaay ..." Anakin überlegte kurz, dann tippte er etwas in sein Kommunikationsgerät. „Kommt Ihr bitte mit?"

Nichtsahnend folgte Palpatine ihm. Draußen empfing sie eine Gruppe Weißkittel. Ruckzuck wurde er in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt. Man sperrte ihn in eine Gummizelle. Mit Jedi-Bewachung.


	38. Chapter 38

Abgefangen

Sidious bereitete es keine größeren Schwierigkeiten, die Jedi-Meister, die ihn angeblich nur verhaften wollten, auszuschalten. Zumindest drei. Windu war ein härterer Brocken. Trotzdem hatte Sidious bei ihrem Duell die Hosen an. Denn er ließ sich absichtlich in die Enge treiben, um sich von seinem – todsicher gleich erscheinenden – Schüler-in-spe retten zu lassen … Währenddessen hielt es Anakin tatsächlich nicht mehr im Ratssaal. Zu riskant! Er _brauchte _Palpatines Wissen, um- Sein Komlink piepte.

_Ani, die Zwillinge sind da! Es geht uns gut. Kommst du? _

Vor Erleichterung ergab sich der frischgebackene Vater der angestauten Erschöpfung. Der siegreiche Mace fand ihn auf dem Boden, tief schlafend.


	39. Chapter 39

Rowdy

Anakin trieb sein Gefährt bis an die Grenze, während er durch Coruscants Berufsverkehr jagte. Kein Manöver war ihm zu riskant, keine Straßenverkehrsordnung einen Gedanken wert. Er konnte Palpatine nicht den Jedi überlassen, konnte das nicht riskieren, denn er _brauchte _sein Wissen für Padmé. Was scherten ihn die Leben, die er gerade gefährdete? Nur sie zählte noch, und deshalb-

„Halt! Polizei!"

Ein Speeder mit einem uniformierten Beamten versperrte ihm den Weg. Ungeheuerlich!

„Hau ab, Mann! Ich hab´s eilig!"

Doch der Polizist war hartnäckig. Und Geistestrick-resistent …

Zur selben Zeit schielte Sidious auf die violette Klinge an seiner Kehle.

_Wo bleibt er nur?! _


	40. Chapter 40

Zurückgekehrt

Sidious sann händereibend darüber nach, wie gut alles funktionierte. Sein Schüler-in-spe beschützte seine Traumfrau auf einem idyllischen Planeten. Sie würden zusammenkommen, und dann – Da kam der Brief.

_Sir, _

_Wegen meiner Mutter bin ich nach Tatooine geflogen. Dort habe ich meinen früheren Herrn Watto getroffen, der mich sehr nett empfangen hat, weit netter als die Meister im Rat. Ich habe genug vom Jedi-Sein und werde für ihn arbeiten. Padmé sieht dabei keine Perspektive, kehrt nach Coruscant zurück. Falls Ihr einmal günstig Schrott braucht, lasst es mich wissen, denn Ihr bleibt natürlich mein Freund. _

_Anakin _

Der Sith zerriss seinen Umhang unter lautem Zetern.


	41. Chapter 41

Sprachproblem

Einmal regte sich Sidious über Tyranus auf. So furchtbar, dass er einen Schlaganfall erlitt. Bald war er wieder fit. Doch die folgen dieses Zwischenfalls ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, denn als er im Senat vorsprach –

„Kanzler, irgendwelche Wendungen im Kriegsverlauf?"

„Mir geht's mal so mal so. Und wo gestern diese Stahlen … Mondstrahlen ins Büro schienen, dachte ich, ich kontaktiere mal meinen Schüler, aber mit der Sprache ist es halt schwierig quasi wissen Sie. Und dann bring ich´s nicht mit ihm den Krieg abzusprechen ..."

Mit Hilfe der Jedi gelang es, diese Äußerungen zu entschlüsseln, und den ratlosen Sith abzuführen.


	42. Chapter 42

Hörfehler

Zeit, mit seinem Plan fortzufahren. Darth Sidious kontaktierte General Grievous und befahl ihm, den Separatisten-Rat nach Mustafar zu verlegen. Dort würde sein Schüler-in-spe sie beseitigen, und der Krieg hätte ein sauberes Ende …

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord", krächzte Grievous. Sidious verschwand. „Nach Mandalore also."

So war es dem defekten Hörgerät des Cyborgs zu verdanken, dass Sidious die Separatisten nach Ausrufung der Order 66 nicht erreichen konnte. Der frischgebackene Imperator konnte ihnen keine Befehle erteilen, sodass ihre Droiden allüberall munter weiterfeuerten.

Derweil erreichte Darth Vader den Lavaplaneten und fand ihn verlassen.

„Verarschen kann ich mich selber!", knurrte er und stürzte Sidious.


	43. Chapter 43

Halbzeit

Palpatine kämpfte darum, seine kärgliche Essensration im Magen zu behalten. Ihm grauste beim Gedanken, wie dieser Sturzflug – oder war es eher ein Absturz? – enden mochte. Er vertraute zwar auf Anakins Können, aber- Da kam es noch schlimmer. Das Schiff brach entzwei!

„Keine Sorge, die Hälfte ist noch über."

Kenobi! Am liebsten hätte er ihn gepackt und-

„Ich glaub mich tritt ein Shaak! Habt Ihr meinen Schüler Darth Maul genauso vertröstet, nachdem Ihr ihn halbiertet, Meister Jedi?!"

„Öhm, Kanzler?"

„Auf ihn, Anakin! Er ist es!"

„Was, ich-"

Im allgemeinen Durcheinander vergaßen alle auf die Steuerung. Das Schiff verschwand in einem Feuerball.


	44. Chapter 44

Kniefall

Palpatine saß zwar in der Oper, doch schenkte er dem Ballett dort kaum Beachtung. Vielmehr schwelgte er in Tagträumen an sein Imperium. Gleich würde Anakin erscheinen, und dann –

Da war er auch schon, ging mangels freier Sitzplätze neben ihm in die Hocke. Der Sith konnte nicht anders, als seiner Befriedigung ob dieser Geste Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Sehr gut, mein Junge. Schon bald wirst du mein Schüler. Dann wirst du immer vor mir knien und mich Meister nennen ..."

Anakin sprang auf.

„Kanzler, Ihr … seid pervers!"

Er rannte fort. Und die Zuschauer waren erstaunt, als sich aus der Ehrenloge hysterisches Geschrei erhob.


	45. Chapter 45

Tanzformation

Palpatine verabscheute Ballett. Aber die Ehrenloge schien ihm ein würdiger Rahmen für die Geschichte, mit der er den Jungen weiter verführen wollte. Da platzte Anakin, der stirnrunzelnd das Stück mitverfolgt hatte, plötzlich los.

„Herrgottnochmal, Kanzler! Dann habe ich halt mit Padmé geschlafen! Dass wir zusammen sind, wusstet Ihr ohnehin. Warum musstet Ihr mich dann gerade an diesem Ort sprechen, der mich daran erinnert, dass ich vor Angst um sie fast durchdrehe? Unsensibler Klotz!"

„Du kannst sie ret-"

Doch sein Schüler-in-spe war schon hinausgestürmt. Nun erst fiel Palpatine auf, dass die Schemen der Tänzer … Sperma ähnelten. Wutschnaubend begann er, sie auszubuhen.


	46. Chapter 46

Hexerei

„-und mit einem solchen Wissen sollte man jeden am Leben halten können, auch dann, wenn er todgeweiht ist!", schloss Palpatine die Legende, die keine war, und blickte seinen Schüler-in-spe erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist, würdest du diese Fertigkeit erlernen wollen?"

Anakin stand auf, wich langsam zurück.

„Das ist zwar nett gemeint, Sir, aber es ist mir auch suspekt. Ich will eher nicht, dass meine Frau am Ende als Zombie durch die Weltgeschichte schlurft. Bleibt mir bloß weg mit Eurer Hexenküche!"

„Sehe ich aus wie Doktor Frankenstein?!", tobte der Kanzler. „Ich bin ein ehrenwerter Sith-Lord!"

Aber der Junge war schon gegangen.


	47. Chapter 47

Abgang

Sidious sah die Zeit gekommen, um seinen Schüler-in-spe mit einer gewissen „Legende" zu ködern. Doch zuerst mussten die unerwünschten Mithörer verschwinden.

„Lasst uns allein!", bellte er, und die Ehrenloge leerte sich. Vorzüglich.

Anstatt jedoch neben ihm Platz zu nehmen, blieb Anakin ungläubig stehen.

„Kanzler, wie konntet Ihr nur? Ich hoffe doch, sie bekommen gleichwertige Ersatzplätze!"

„Nein, aber das ist jetzt un-"

„Es ist sehr wohl wichtig. Es geht ums Prinzip. Wenn Eure Mitarbeiter nicht in den Genuss dieses Balletts kommen, verzichte auch ich dankend. Gute Nacht."

_Und wenn ich mich auf den Kopf stelle, er ist und bleibt ein Jedi … _


	48. Chapter 48

Gruppenvergnügen

Sidious sah die Zeit gekommen, um seinen Schüler-in-spe mit einer gewissen „Legende" zu ködern. Doch zuerst mussten die unerwünschten Mithörer verschwinden.

„Lasst uns allein!", bellte er, und die Ehrenloge leerte sich. Vorzüglich.

Anstatt jedoch neben ihm Platz zu nehmen, blieb Anakin ungläubig stehen.

„Kanzler, Ihr könnt diese Plätze doch nicht verkommen lassen! Moment."

Er ging hinaus, die Hand schon am Komlink, und als er zurückkehrte –

„Bitte lasst sie Eure Gäste sein, ja? Ein solches Ballett hat Seltenheitswert."

Yoda, Mace, die anderen Jedi-Meister, Padmé und JarJar bevölkerten in Windeseile die verwaisten Plätze. Sidious kniff die Augen zu.

_Ich will hier raus! _


	49. Chapter 49

Kuppelei

Palpatine wollte eben den Jungen ködern. Da meldete sich dieser, nachdem er eine Weile den zugegebenermaßen Sperma ähnelnden Tänzern zugesehen hatte, zu Wort.

„Kanzler … Seid Ihr nicht einsam?"

„Was? Ich-" Er war aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Ich meine nur … Dass Ihr nichts als Eure Arbeit habt. Ihr seid nicht verheiratet, habt keine Freundin. Fehlt Euch nichts, wenn-"

„Nein! Nein, gewiss nicht!"

„Sicher? Wartet mal."

Momente später kehrte Anakin mit einer vollschlanken, matronenhaften Frau zurück. Diese schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an Palpatine, setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß.

„Sehr Ihr, Kanzler? Nun habt auch Ihr jemanden."

Palpatine schwieg. Er war ohnmächtig geworden.


	50. Chapter 50

Machtvergleich

Palpatine ertrug eine Audienz mit besonders nervtötenden Senatoren: Amidalas Gruppe, die ständig am Kriegsgeschehen herumstänkerte. Sie hingen ihm zum Hals heraus! Aber um des Anscheins der Demokratie willen …

„Kanzler, hier sind die Unterschriften von 2000 Senatoren, die sich Verhandlungen mit den Separatisten wünschen. Was sagt Ihr dazu?"

Meinten sie etwa, ihn damit zu beeinflussen? Gar Macht über ihn zu haben? Mitnichten!

„Hahaha!", platzte der Sith heraus. „Euer lächerliches Dokumentchen ist NICHTS gegen die Fähigkeiten, die mir die dunkle Seite der Macht verleiht!"

Fang Zar huschte mit großen Augen hinaus. Bald darauf stürmten Jedi-Meister das Büro. Palpatine verschwand unter dem Tisch.


	51. Chapter 51

Reparaturbedarf

Palpatine war glücklich. Anakin entwickelte sich prächtig. Bald würde er den Jungen wieder auf Amidala treffen lassen, dann –

Da kam der Brief.

_Sir, _

_Ich werde nicht nach Coruscant zurückkehren, denn ich habe etwas Besseres entdeckt. Seit neuestem beschäftige ich mich mit … der Liebe. Ja, seltsam, oder? Aber auf unserer letzten Mission habe ich erwähnt, ich könne alles reparieren (was auch stimmt). Eine Frau wollte, dass ich ihre Beziehung rette. Es klappte und war spaßig. Also: Wenn Ihr einmal Euer Herzblatt findet und es Probleme gibt, helfe ich Euch gern. _

_Anakin _

Der Kanzler verbrannte schreiend seine Zeitung, wegen der Kontaktanzeigen darin.


End file.
